


That Won't Save Us

by ravenssunshine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ...kind of, Angst, Canon Compliant as of right now, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Set immediately after the 03/01/20 stream, Tommy only recognizes Wilbur that's It, Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, not really. but it's kind of there!, tommyinnit has DIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenssunshine/pseuds/ravenssunshine
Summary: Tommy’s outside, it’s dark, but the sky is clear and he can see the moon and stars in the distance. He’s outside for the first time in over a week, no longer being suffocated by the smell of lava. But how did he get here?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	That Won't Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> I cope with sad canon Dream SMP stuff by making it So Much sadder. Title from the Against the Current song!

Tommy’s outside, it’s dark, but the sky is clear and he can see the moon and stars in the distance. He’s outside for the first time in over a week, no longer being suffocated by the smell of lava. But how did he get here? He holds his hand up to his face, wincing. He doesn’t remember bruising his face. He looks around, trying to figure out where he is. In front of him is a crater, the clear remains of destruction, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t figure out what was destroyed. He’s sitting on a bench, one that feels familiar, at least, as familiar as a bench can feel.  
As Tommy can’t remember things he feels like he’s supposed to remember, the panic starts to set in. He needs to figure out what happened. He hears voices coming from behind him and stands up to investigate. He sees two people, one who doesn’t look entirely human wearing a suit and a crown and one much shorter than the other with brown hair and… goat horns? Tommy wonders why he has horns. The two of them walk straight towards Tommy to stand behind the bench.  
“Oi!” Tommy shouts in an attempt to get their attention, but they don’t seem to hear him.  
“I can’t believe he’s gone…” the tall one says.  
“What do you mean? He’s not, Ranboo. He’s not,” the short one responds, smiling brightly. Tommy can see that the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  
The tall one, Ranboo, apparently, puts his arm around the short one and pulls him closer. “Yeah Tubbo, you’re right. You’re right, I’m sorry,” he says. The two of them continue to look forward, straight through Tommy. Something is wrong.  
Tommy doesn’t know these people, but seeing them sad, especially the one with the goat horns (Tubbo, he thinks) triggers some emotion he can’t push away. He walks over to where Tubbo and Ranboo are standing and joins their hug, resting his head on top of Tubbo’s.  
The three of them stand like that until the sun starts rising, painting the sky with gorgeous colors. Tommy’s head tilts forward, suddenly unsupported by Tubbo’s as he turns to tuck his head into Ranboo’s chest. “It’s not fair,” Tommy hears Tubbo mumble. “How dare the sun rise as if nothing has changed.”  
“We should go back to Snowchester,” is all Ranboo says. “You should sleep.” Tubbo lifts his head and nods and then that’s it. Tubbo and Ranboo leave and Tommy is alone and confused again. Tommy sits down on the bench. He’ll watch the sunrise, he decides.  
Tommy doesn’t leave the bench all day. He can’t think of anywhere else he should be, so why leave? He lets the day pass by, watching the clouds and the scenery in front of him. The sun sets again. Tommy realizes that he hasn’t eaten in a while, but he’s not hungry. The bruises his face is surely littered with aren’t bothering him either. He doesn’t feel quite… alive.  
At some point in the night, another person shows up at the bench. Tommy hears their footsteps, but he doesn’t turn around to greet them this time.  
“... Tommy?” the person says. Tommy lifts his head. The voice feels painfully familiar. It’s a voice that Tommy knows contains years and years of history and intense emotions, even if Tommy can’t pinpoint the emotions or the history.  
“What do you care?” Tommy says. The person rushes forward. Tommy hears what sounds like a long coat swish in the wind. Before Tommy knows it, the person is kneeling in front of him.  
“Oh… Tommy… it wasn’t supposed to end like this,” the person says, his voice breaking. The combination of the man’s voice and his face triggers memories to start rushing back to Tommy.  
“Wilbur?” Tommy asks, slightly worried that he’s gotten it wrong.  
“Yeah, yeah it’s me, Tommy. What happened to your face? Why are you…” Wilbur’s voice trails off.  
“Why am I what?” Tommy asks indignantly.  
“God, Tommy, why are you dead! It wasn’t supposed to go like this. The next time we were supposed to be equal was when we managed to revive me!” Wilbur shouts.  
Tommy’s eyes widen. “Dead?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Wilbur brings his hand up to Tommy’s face, gently running his fingers across the bruises and cuts on Tommy’s face in a tender way only a brother could. If Tommy remembers one thing, it’s that Wilbur is his brother. Tommy closes his eyes, tears threatening to spill out of them.  
“Who did it?” Tommy hears Wilbur ask. Tommy opens his eyes to look back at Wilbur and sees only anger blazing in his eyes, no matter how softly he’s touching Tommy’s face. Tommy shakes his head.  
“I… I can’t remember, Wilbur. I can’t remember,” Tommy whispers.  
“That’s okay, Tommy,” Wilbur says, a determined look in his eyes. “I’ll figure it out. And they’ll pay.”  
Tommy hugs Wilbur tightly, willing all the pain to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this! Or that it made you cry. Please let me know in the comments. Comments and kudos go a long way so thank you :] Follow me on Twitter @sunshineranboo for more!


End file.
